


kiss me till i go dumb

by xiyous (youxiaotu)



Series: a few hundred. [10]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lapslock, this is literally just about kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/xiyous
Summary: love me till the end of time.





	kiss me till i go dumb

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is ares also known as ziyisus and i changed my user to bunnyzhangjing. saying just in case anyones wondering!! (m sure no one will but.)
> 
>  
> 
> (ive written something that isnt the best friend label again and im disappointed but) it won't leave my brain so here we are.

zhangjing never felt this way before, their heartbeats and breathing in sync. many times he's kissed people but it was never like this. there was always something missing.

and zhangjing wishes it wouldn't stop because this feeling is just so incredible, yanjun's plump lips against his. bodies barely an inch away from each other, his hands gripping on yanjun's shirt way too tight. scared that the younger would stop, that he'd suddenly let go and change his mind. scared that the next moment, he'll walk away and leave him as if it's nothing. 

whispers of i love yous and words that go along that line were exchanged between breaths. before diving in for more until their lips have turned red, until it feels numb. until they've forgotten everything else but that specific moment, that specific feeling. the sparks on his skin, the fireworks on his chest.

feeling like he's flying up in the sky, lying down on clouds, planting kisses on each other's skin, never getting tired of the praises and proclamation of love whispered with each kiss. the promise of forever locked in their hearts.

he would never let yanjun go.

**Author's Note:**

> totally not bc my tsundere ass liked that one line in good things. totally not.  
> id like to add more tbh since i feel like it's too short?? (but also it just feels right ending it there so)
> 
> edit: im fU MB WHAT THE HELL im sorry yall i haVE BEEN STUDYING TOO MUCH I FORGOT HOW TO ENLGISH,,,


End file.
